


he really isn't all there

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Post-Sburb, half asleep ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a couple of months after the game. The guardians returned, and everything was back to normal.</p><p>Except it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he really isn't all there

Dave remembered. As the Time player in his session, he remembered everything from the game. He remembered his Bro lying dead on the ground of LOWAS. He remembered meeting all twelve trolls. He remembered ascending to god tier and creating the Green Sun. All three of his friends did too.

But there was something missing. 

* * *

“John? I’m back,” Dave had called out. He shut the door behind him.

“Dave! Welcome home!” John was running up to him, arms outstretched for a hug. He wrapped Dave up in a bear hug, not unlike the one he gave him after they reunited after three years in the game.

Dave smiled into John’s shoulder. “Good to be back.” John broke the hug and grinned at Dave.

“I was talking to Karkat and Terezi. Wanna say hi?” John asked. Dave remembered Karkat and Terezi lying on the victory platform, both dead, teal and red blood intermixing into a sickening plum color.

“Sure.”

John led Dave into their living room with the quaint little TV and the small couch and chairs. A coffee table was put in the middle of the room, a bit ostentatiously so. John jumped onto the couch and appeared to continue his conversation.

Dave sat down next to John, laying his head on John’s shoulder. He closed his eyes. “Dave, say hi to Karkat and Terezi.” Dave opened one eye. John was gesturing to a couch right across from them.

Dave looked over to said couch. It was empty. He nodded. “Sup.”

John seemed satisfied with his response and carried on with his animated chat. Dave shut his eye and promptly fell asleep. He awoke to John’s incessant poking in his cheek. “Daaaave, wake up. Terezi wants to know if you’ll make it to Karkat’s quote unquote wriggling day party.”

“I don’t know. Karkat, _is_ an-”

“God, Dave, are you going or not?” John interjected, though he was smiling and his tone clear of any venom.

“Well, should I TZ?” There was silence filled with words only John could hear. John laughed.

“Great! We’ll be there!” John glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh, it’s getting late, guess I lost track of _time_ , huh Dave?” John was elbowing Dave, grin bright on his face.

“Wow, great pun man. Can you see how much I am laughing.”

“Yeah, that was pretty _tearable_.” John then whipped out a piece of paper with the words “my puns” in big blue ink and tore it in half.

“Okay, that was pretty good.” Dave clapped lazily, still leaning on John.

“Alright, Dave, you fat oaf, get up. I have to say bye to Karkat and Terezi.” Dave grudgingly removed himself from John’s shoulder and sat up. He noticed that his shades were folded up on the coffee table. John must have taken them off for him. Slipping his shades on, he followed John to the door. It was already ajar and John was outside, on the porch.

“Bye Karkat! Bye Terezi! Have a nice trip home!” John yelled.

Dave looked outside. There was nobody there. There was nobody there in the first place. “Why don’t we go back in, John?”

John smiled. His baby blue eyes were unfocused. “Sure, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in spain and john is insane :D


End file.
